


Intimacy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, short but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Don't get attached my ass.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Bridge Baby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Intimacy

"They're just equipment Sam, don't get so attached."

Sam wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and he'd be the first to admit that. Everything about what he delivered was a confusing mess, he stopped trying to understand everything years ago.

"Gahhh," the bridge baby cooed as Sam sat on his bed, stroking the pod with a small smile. He didn't get a lot but despite what everyone said he knew, this wasn't just equipment. This was a tiny human that needed him. That loved him unconditionally. 

BB blinked as he stared at the delivery man, giggling as he reached out his hand to the edge of the pod. It was only a quarter the size of Sam's.

"Da...da!" The baby spoke and Sam looked at the child in shock for a moment. Did it just fucking call him dada? 

For once Sam wished he could reach out and touch something. Instead he just held the small BB closer. Sam didn't know a lot. But he did know he loved this child.


End file.
